Midnight Mistletoe
by Becky Sky
Summary: Jay finally shows a certain girl how he feels... and gets the best Christmas gift of all. JT fluff... please review!


Midnight Mistletoe

**A/n: I'm in the Christmas mood… since I won't be on for awhile, probably, this is my Christmas gift to all you who read my stories, and a special thanks to the Dragoness1992 and irishtable. And thank you to everyone else who reviews my stories, it's much appreciated. Merry Christmas! Luv, Becky**

It was Christmas Eve. Snow fell slowly, covering everything it touched with a gentle blanket. Many people walked the streets of New Olympia, enjoying the Christmas lights decorating the houses and the melodious carols of the children strolling from door to door. Couples strolled along the sidewalks, holding hands and talking quietly.

Theresa watched all this from the small wooden bench she sat on, her breath misting in the air as she breathed, and her smile soft and joyous. She loved Christmas, with its smells of baking, and sounds of song. She loved gathering with family and friends, and knowing that she was blessed with such people in her life was a gift in itself.

She looked up to see Jay standing in front of her, smiling at the attractive redhead. He held shopping bags in his hands, and he looked sheepish as she laughed.

"I had to do some last minute shopping," he said.

Theresa nodded. "Well, you don't exaggerate." It was literally almost midnight, and in less than an hour it'd be Christmas.

"May I sit down?" Jay asked.

"Of course." Theresa shifted to give Jay some room to sit down.

"It's nice that we don't have to worry about defeating Cronus," she commented. "I'm glad he's in Tartarus, where he belongs."

Jay sighed in comfort. "I agree." The team had defeated Cronus a year ago, and then decided to stay in New Olympia to go to school and stay in touch with each other. They still lived in the dorm, and Archie and Atlanta were dating.

Jay couldn't believe he still hadn't told Theresa how he felt about her. Every time he looked into her eyes he felt himself melt inside, and he wished he knew how to tell her. It had been a year already since they had beaten Cronus, so there was nothing stopping him. He was in love with her, and he knew she knew it. But she was waiting for him to say something, to prove himself to her.

Jay was determined to show her he was worthy of her love, somehow, some way.

Suddenly he reached into his bag, bringing out a tiny gift. He handed it to her, beaming.

"Here's your gift from me," he said tenderly. She looked confused as she opened it to find mistletoe inside. "What…" She looked at him, realization dawning.

He took her face into his hands and kissed her nose. She smiled, a tear trickling down her cheek onto his hand.

"You're crying."

"It's just that… you're finally showing me how you feel… I'm glad that I mean that much to you," she said softly.

"You always meant that much to me!" He couldn't believe he had been so stupid. He should have asked her to be his ages ago.

Theresa smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his jacket, her long fiery hair tumbling over both her and Jay.

Jay lifted her chin and kissed her, her lips soft and warm. He felt pure joy and delight that she was finally his, after all this time.

They broke apart, Theresa gaping like a fish, but she closed her mouth and sighed in pleasure as he embraced her to him. Jay knew that, by doing such a little thing as giving her the mistletoe and kissing her, he had shown her that she was the only thing he wanted for Christmas, and forever.

He glanced at his watch, and noticed that it was exactly midnight. It was Christmas Day, and he was with his girl. "Merry Christmas, Theresa," he said quietly, stroking her hair.

Her hug tightened, and she glimpsed up at him, her tried tears a shimmering gloss on her striking features. "Merry Christmas to you too, Jay," she whispered.

He smiled down at her, and kissed her again, rejoicing in the love of his life that was totally his. He felt her lips curve into a smile, and he tasted strawberries and love as she kissed him back. They parted and stood up, holding hands. They slowly made their way back to the dorm, joining the scattered couples as they walked the streets of New Olympia, blind to everything but their love and the fact that it was Christmas.

Theresa laid her head against Jay's shoulder, and Jay tightened his grip on her hand, thankful to the midnight mistletoe that had helped him to win the girl of his dreams.

Theresa and Jay strolled into the park near their dorm as the falling snowflakes caught in their lashes and covered their fur parkas. Theresa knelt to gather snow into a ball, and stood up, a grin on her face. She threw it at Jay with perfect accuracy, careful though, not to hit him in the face. He laughed and threw one at he back, grinning as she let out a surprise "Ohh!"

It was fifteen minutes before they called a truce, and resumed their stroll along the love-filled streets of the tiny Canadian city.

It was long after midnight when they got back to the dorm. Their friends were waiting up for them.

"What took you so long?" asked a curious Atlanta from her seat on the couch where she cuddled with Archie.

Theresa and Jay exchanged glances. "Oh nothing," Jay said mysteriously, and Theresa smiled mischievously, and they both left their mystified friends to go to their separate rooms to sleep.

But Jay stayed awake most of the night, his thoughts too concentrated on Theresa to rest. He shifted and turned, trying to sleep, but to no avail. It was Christmas, and all he wanted was to be outside on another walk with his gorgeous love, laughing and singing together.

Theresa was having the same trouble. She sighed and closed her eyes, only to see Jay's smiling face instead of darkness and dreams. His chocolate eyes were so beautiful, shining and bright like Christmas lights. His blonde bangs stood out like soldiers on a bright horizon, drawing attention to his strong nose and square chin. She sat bolt upright and hurriedly got dressed.

She knocked softly on Jay's door. "I'm going for a walk," she called quietly. "Are you coming?"

"Yes, definitely." A few minutes later, he opened the door, ready and willing to go. She smiled, and they joined hands, leaving the dorm to once again wander the city streets, in love and enjoying each other's company.

The snowflakes fell gently, and carollers sang, but it was all in the background to the two lovers, whose world was themselves, and the love they enjoyed as they laughed and talked. It was Christmas, but they didn't talk about gifts; they had already been given the most precious one in the world: love.


End file.
